List of Legend of Legaia Monsters
A list of monsters found in Legend of Legaia. Monsters *Acid Slime *Amethyst *Black Piura *Blue Piura *Boogie Pump *Curry Devil *Dark Ogre *Dead Bone *Death Trigger *Death Wings *Demon Fly *Devil Pump *Drake Ghost *Evil Fly *Evil Shadow *Frog *Garnet *Gel Frog *Ghost Knight *Giant Rat *Gobu Gobu *Gold Face *Gold Bison *Golem *Gomboo *Green Slime *Grude *Guardian *Heavy Grude *Hell's Rat *Hell's Trigger *High Gomboo *High Mantis *Hornet *Iron Man *Kabuki Rat *Killer Bee *Killer Bison *Killer Wolf *King Frog *Lamia *Lapis *Lava Face *Lip Kid *Lip King *Lippian *Lucifer *Mad Bird *Mad Golem *Mad Mantis *Mad Ogre *Mage *Medusa *Moldy Worm *Mush Mush *Mushrin *Neo Bison *Neo Grude *Nightmare *Nurga *Oak Slime *Ostrich *Poisonous Worm *Pump Bat *Queen Bee *Red Piura *Rock Lizard *Scale Lizard *Shade *Skeleton *Skull Knight *Sorcerer *Speed Wolf *Spike Fish *Terror Face *Thermo *Topaz *Twin Tomb *Verial *Wailing Bird *Warfish *Warhalf *Warman *Wolf *Worm Location of Random Enemies This is a list of enemies the party will encounter as they explore various towns, cities, dungeons, and landscapes. The enemies marked with (Seru) can be absorbed to use as Magic Summon Spells. *Note: Those with (Seru) next to its name will only be found in a town/dungeon infected with Mist and are never found on the world map. Also, towns will be free of any enemy encounters once the Mist is driven from it. However, the world map will always have random battles, regardless if Mist is present or not (though the rate of encounters will be lower if no Mist is in the area). Rim Elm *Gimard (Seru) *Gobu Gobu *Green Slime Drake Castle *Gimard (Seru) *Drake Ghost *Skeleton Snowdrift Cave *Theeder (Seru) *Red Piura *Black Piura *Blue Piura *Mushroom Mt. Rikuroa *Vera (Seru) *Pump Bat *Worm *Golem (Mini-Boss) West Voz Forest *Nighto (Seru) *Vera (Seru): second half of forest *Frog *Lippian Biron Monastery *Theeder Lvl 2 (Seru) *Gimard Lvl 2 (Seru) East Voz Forest *Gizam (Seru) *Nighto (Seru) *Twin Tomb *Mushrin *Viguro x2 (Bosses) Ancient Wind Cave *Gimard Lvl 2 (Seru) *Theeder Lvl 2 (Seru) Zeto's Dungeon *Theeder Lvl 2 (Seru) *Zenoir (Seru) *Gimard Lvl 2 (Seru) Second Floor *Vera Lvl 2 (Seru) *Nighto (Seru) Third Floor *Gizam (Seru) Jeremi *Guardian *Kabuki Rat *Nighto Lvl 2 (Seru) *Spike Fish *Swordie (Seru) - Inside tower *Berserker (Boss) Vidna *Orb Lvl 2 (Seru) - In machine room *Swordie Lvl 2 (Seru) *Verial *Devil Pump Gate of Shadows *Gizam Lvl 2 (Seru) *Zenoir Lvl 2 (Seru) *Gold Face Underground *Nova (Seru) Path to Underground Octam *Warman *Mush Mush *Mad Bird *Nova (Seru) Fire Path *Gel Frog *Stone Lizard *Nova (Seru) - In the mist *Warman *Mush Mush Lava Floor *Gola Gola (Seru) Ice Floor - After boss battle *Freed (Seru) Ratayu *Skull Knight *Viguro Lvl 2 (Seru) *Demon Fly *Evil Shadow *Kemaro (Seru) Battle Mt. Letona *Hell's Rat *King Frog *Lip King *Mushura (Seru) *Viguro Lvl 2 (Seru) Dohati's Castle *Aluru (Seru) *Nova Lvl 2 (Seru) *Swordie Lvl 2 (Seru) *Orb Lvl 2 (Seru) Second Section *Gola Gola (Seru) *Nova Lvl 2 (Seru) Third Section *Freed (Seru) *Viguro Lvl 2 (Seru) *Mushura (Seru) Sol Tower *Spoon (Seru) *Aluru (Seru) *Dead Bone *Ghost Knight *Mage *Medusa *Shade *Warhalf Bottom Floors *Kemaro (Seru) *Aluru (Seru) Buma *Sorcerer *Spoon (Seru) Usha Research Center *Freed Lvl 2 (Seru) *Boogie Pump *Killer Wolf Uru Mais *Freed Lvl 2 (Seru) - appears only after obtaining the Fire Droplet. *Boogie Pump *Killer Wolf Nivora Ravine *Aluru Lvl 2 (Seru) *Amethyst *Lava Face *Lucifer *Neo Grude *Rock Lizard *Warfish Mt. Dhini *Iota (Seru) *Mushura Lvl 2 (Seru) *Garnet *Ironman *Neo Bison *Lapis (Optional Boss) Zora's Floating Castle *Mushura Lvl 2 (Seru) *Puera (Seru) *Barra (Seru) *Terror Face *Thermo *Topaz Conkram *Kemaro Lvl 2 (Seru) *Slippery (Seru) *Lamia *Nightmare *Mad Golem Rogue's Tower *Spoon Lvl 2 (Seru) *Slippery (Seru) *Barra (Seru) *Carubuan Lvl 2 (Mini-Boss) *Caruban Lvl 3 (Mini-Boss) *Berserker Lvl 2 (Mini-Boss) *Berserker Lvl 3 (Mini-Boss) Phasing - This means encountering an enemy while the floor/environment is shifting or distorting *Iota (Seru) *Gola Gola Lvl 2 (Seru) Floor 3 *Puera Lvl 2 (Seru) - Only during phasing Jette's Absolute Fortress *Barra Lvl 2 (Seru) *Gilium (Seru) *Kemaro Lvl 2 (Seru) *Slippery Lvl 2 (Seru) *Spoon Lvl 2 (Seru) Upper Floors *Gilium (Seru) *Puera Lvl 2 (Seru) *Iota Lvl 2 (Seru) Noaru Valley *Barra Lvl 2 (Seru) *Gilium Lvl 2 (Seru) *Slippery Lvl 2 (Seru) Bio Castle *Aluru Lvl 3 (Seru) *Barra Lvl 3 (Seru) *Freed Lvl 3 (Seru) *Gilium Lvl 3 (Seru) *Gimard Lvl 3 (Seru) *Gizam Lvl 3 (Seru) *Gola Gola Lvl 3 (Seru) *Kemaro Lvl 3 (Seru) *Mushura Lvl 3 (Seru) *Nighto Lvl 3 (Seru) *Nova Lvl 3 (Seru) *Orb Lvl 3 (Seru) *Puera Lvl 3 (Seru) *Slippery Lvl 3 (Seru) *Spoon Lvl 3 (Seru) *Swordie Lvl 3 (Seru) *Theeder Lvl 3 (Seru) *Vera Lvl 3 (Seru) *Viguro Lvl 3 (Seru) *Zenoir Lvl 3 (Seru) *All encounters depend on floor and section Retrieved from "http://legaia.wikia.com/wiki/Seru_(Random_Enemies)" Trivia *Ancient Water Cave, Hunter's Spring and Karisto Station are the only places that never have any random enemies. Category:Enemy Lists